1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of tool holders and, more particularly, to the area of holders for blow-dryers that retain blow-dryers in both operating and non-operating states.
2. Description of Related Art
Early hair dryers were large fixed appliances having a dome shaped hood under which a user would place their head. These devices, however, were cumbersome and could not be easily moved. In an attempt to provide mobility, manufacturers devised “portable” hair dryers. These, although moveable, were still bulky and difficult to transport. More recently, handheld hair dryers (“blow-dryers”) were introduced.
Blow-dryers are much smaller, easier to pack and carry and are commercially available in an assortment of sizes, strengths, and types. These devices are electrically driven and provide electrical heaters for heating air drawn in through an intake, over heating coils, and then directed through an exhaust nozzle. Typical units are gun-shaped providing a handle which allows one to hold the dryer and direct its air flow at the hair. Thereby a user may dry and style her hair.
Typically, a blow-dryer is held in one hand while the other hand is used to style the hair with a brush or other styling instrument. However, since one hand must be used to hold the blow-dryer, a user only has one hand available to style their hair. Sometimes a user needs both of her hands to style her hair. As recommended by manufacturers, this involves turning the blow-dryer off, setting it down on a countertop, styling the hair, and then turning the blow-dryer back on to finish styling the hair. The blow-dryer should be turned off because if the blow-dryer is set on a countertop while operating, the air intake has a much greater time collecting enough air to pass over the electric heaters and the blow-dryer could overheat, cause a fire, and creates a hazard in that it may fall into a sink containing water. Also, the hot air blown out of the exhaust nozzle may burn the countertop or material on the countertop.
Often it is difficult to turn the blow-dryer back on while keeping the hair styled in the desired position to be blow dried. Users frequently need both hands free to style their hair. Turning the blow-dryer on and off is a step most users do not like to do and therefor will often fail to turn off the blow-dryer.
What is needed is a blow-dryer stand that enables the user to leave the blow-dryer on when styling a section of blow. The stand should allow the intake of the blow-dryer to draw in enough air to prevent the blow-dryer from overheating. The stand should also direct the exhaust nozzle away from the countertop so as not to burn the countertop or material on the countertop. It should be durable, relatively inexpensive, and easy to use.